


【中】第六根魔槍/The Sixth Devil Lance

by piranha2300050



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga), 拳願omega, 拳願奧米迦, 拳願阿修羅
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Master/Disciple Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha2300050/pseuds/piranha2300050
Relationships: Lihito/Kuroki Gensai, Lihito/Takakaze Kirimi, Nakata Ichiro/Kuroki Gensai, Nakata Ichiro/Takakaze Kirimi, Rihito/Kuroki Gensai, Rihito/Takakaze Kirimi, 中田一郎/鷹風切巳, 中田一郎/黑木玄齋, 理人/鷹風切巳, 理人/黑木玄齋
Kudos: 5





	【中】第六根魔槍/The Sixth Devil Lance

黑木道：「吾輩奧義，魔槍中心腳，至今仍無用武之地。」


End file.
